Ray of Sunshine
by Josam
Summary: Un rayon de soleil qui vous transforme... NC-17


**Ray Of Sunshine**

**

* * *

**

_Auteur_ : Josam

_Date_ : 27 mars 2010 _(Elle date, je m'étais jamais résolu à poster, aujourd'hui... je me lance)_

_Avertissement _: NC-15

_Disclamer_ : Je n'ai pas encore eu ma part de droit dans la série... mais je ne désespère pas

_Beta_ : Volly ! Merciiiiii

_Note_ : C'est un One Shot, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où cette scène sort de mon cerveau, ce n'est pas mon genre, mais le soleil m'a inspiré cet aprem...

* * *

Un soupir, un rayon de soleil sur le corps devant lui, un autre réveil à ses côtés.

Le drap bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, la lumière illuminait les courbes féminines.

Encore un réveil parfait…

Le calme l'entourait, le berçait, il était bien. Il tourna son corps pour être face à elle, il aimait la regarder.  
Ses paupières bougeaient, la lumière le trahissant. Elle se réveillait.

Il ne dit rien, il ne bougea pas, il attendit qu'elle le cherche, comme elle le faisait tous les matins.

Elle se tourna, et comme il l'avait prévu sa main le trouva. Elle caressa son bras, sentant le muscle bouger sous ses doigts, elle comprit qu'il était réveillé.

Sans ouvrir les yeux elle s'approcha de lui, cherchant le contact sous le drap, sa jambe passa par-dessus son mollet, ses lèvres se trouvèrent au niveau de son torse, son bras câlina son dos.

Il passa sa main dans ses boucles brunes, révélant le visage plein de sommeil, il la descendit, effleurant son front, sa joue, ses lèvres, il s'attarda sur le lieu.

Il l'apprenait, comme on apprend une leçon, il apprenait son corps. Ne plus jamais être seul, savoir qu'en fermant les yeux, il la reverrait, nue, devant lui.

Ses doigts s'attardèrent sur son cou, sentant le battement de cœur, puis il retraça les lignes de sa clavicule, pour finir sur son sternum.

Il la fit bouger, l'allongeant sous son corps ferme, elle sourit, mais il ne le vit pas, trop concentré sur sa tâche.

Les doigts repartir, délaissèrent le sternum pour dériver vers un sein. Il frôla, puis palpa.

Elle siffla entre ses dents lorsqu'il passa son pouce sur l'extrémité maintenant tendue de sa poitrine. Elle expira quand la main relâcha sa prise sur elle. Puis, reprit sur le symétrique. Cherchant les différences, retraçant les contours.

Il refit ses abdominaux, un par un, contournant le nombril, dessinant sur son ventre ferme. Il voyait presque les muscles, sa forme physique était impressionnante.

Arrivant à l'apex de ses jambes, il réfléchit à une stratégie d'approche. Allait-il continuer entre ses jambes, ou retracer celles-ci ?

Elle était maintenant complètement réveillée, ses yeux s'ouvrirent ne sentant plus le contact agréable.

Il n'était plus sur elle, mais devant elle, les sourcils froncés, comme devant un de ses cas médicaux. Elle rit.

Il releva la tête, réalisant qu'il n'était pas seul. Elle le regardait, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, ses lèvres étirées par un sourire franc. Il ne put empêcher les siennes.

A genou, entre ses jambes, il ne se laissa pas intimider, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Ses mains retracèrent les pointes de ses hanches, nettement visibles. Puis suivirent le V formé par les muscles, pour arriver en terre promise.

Ses doigts frôlaient la peau, la chatouillant, mais elle ne dit rien, voyant sur son visage qu'il ne rigolait plus.  
Elle le sentit s'attarder au niveau d'un grain de beauté coquin sur le haut de sa cuisse, tournant autour puis retraçant ses semblables proches.

Elle frissonna, écartant instinctivement les cuisses, s'offrant totalement à sa quête.

Il caressa ses jambes, les muscles roulant sous ses paumes, ses doigts jouant avec le pli de son genou, puis retraçant le galbe parfait de ses mollets.

Elle dut plier les jambes pour qu'il atteigne ses pieds, il se recula sentant qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans la position. Arrivant au niveau de ses chevilles, il constata qu'il pouvait presque faire le tour avec ses doigts, et enfin, un grain de beauté inconnu sur un de ses talons, le fit sourire, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.  
Relevant la tête, fier de lui, il croisa un regard auquel il ne s'attendait pas, celui du désir.

Le silence dans la pièce était coupé par la respiration plus soutenue de la femme devant lui, il n'avait pas réalisé, trop absorbé par son corps, qu'elle était consciente, que peut être sa soudaine exploration la mettrait mal à l'aise, ou au contraire…  
Visiblement elle avait apprécié, il remonta sur elle, s'approchant doucement, jusqu'à la hauteur de son visage.

Ils se fixaient, s'analysaient, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il cherchait sur son corps, lui, savoir ce qu'elle pouvait lui trouver.

Elle, elle n'était pas le genre de femme à rester avec un homme comme lui, grincheux, égoïste, misanthrope, handicapé… handicapé…

Son regard lui suppliait de lui répondre, de l'aider à comprendre. Elle leva un bras, et ses doigts fins retracèrent le contour de ses sourcils, essayant de faire disparaitre la pliure.  
Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Que cherchait-il ?  
Elle vit alors, l'incertitude, la peur et aussi, un peu d'espoir, alors, agrippant fermement sa nuque, elle l'attira dans un baiser.

Leurs lèvres ne s'effleurèrent pas, elles se connaissaient déjà, presque naturellement, elles reprirent assaut l'une de l'autre. Les langues reprirent leur danse.  
La femme descendit ses mains sur son dos, appuyant, lui ordonnant de lui faire sentir le poids de son corps. Et surtout, le tenir, enlever de son regard, la terreur… La terreur d'être seul.

Il se perdit dans les sensations, elle était là avec lui, sous lui, lui demandant de la faire sienne. Il sentait ses ongles sur sa peau, elle s'agrippait à lui, comme s'il allait disparaître.

Alors, lentement, il la fit sienne, satisfaisant la plus primaire des envies, jouant sur son corps une mélodie qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Pas une fois leurs mains ne quittèrent le corps de l'autre, pas une fois leurs torses ne se détachèrent, et pas une fois leurs fronts ne se décollèrent.

Quand leurs rythmes cardiaques revinrent à la normale, ils ne formaient toujours qu'un.  
Le soleil éclairait leurs visages, leurs souffles tellement proches, qu'ils n'auraient pu distinguer lequel apparentaient à l'autre.  
La sueur de leur effort perlait sur leurs fronts, ils ne dirent rien.

L'arbre devant la fenêtre bougea et la lumière changea, le rayon de soleil atteignit l'œil gris qui retransmit l'éclat au bleu.

Dans la douceur matinale, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus devant lui la femme qui avait clamé qu'il n'aurait que son corps, non. Il avait la femme dont il voulait que les yeux lui reflètent la lumière du jour, tous les jours…

Bien au-delà de ce qu'ils s'étaient promis.

**THE END **

_Compréhensible ? J'essaye de nouveaux point de vue... _**  
**


End file.
